Ideologies
Democratic Ideologies Conservatism Conservatism is a political ideology which holds a commitment to traditional values and ideas coupled with opposition to change or innovation. Social Democracy Social democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justice within the framework of a liberal democratic polity and capitalist economy. Social Liberalism Social liberalism is a political ideology and a variety of liberalism that endorses a market economy and the expansion of civil and political rights while also believing that the legitimate role of the government includes addressing economic and social issues such as poverty, health care and education. Market Liberalism Market liberalism is a political theory in which market forces are allowed to develop without outside interference. It emphasizes the support to free markets by combining free market economy with personal liberty and human rights. Socialist Ideologies Vanguard Communism Vanguard Communism is a political ideology based in the principle of "Socialism in One Country" developed by Georgian political theorist and politician Josef Stalin, and the idea of having a one-party state in the pursuit of achieving socialism. This party is referred to as a "political vanguard group", this term has its basis in Marxism and was further developed by the late Lenin until Stalin appropriated it for his new ideological direction. These Vanguard states are usually rife with Militarism and as opposed to Leninists who advocate for a period of limited capitalism in the beginning to ease the nation into socialism, Vanguardists, usually adovcate for the rapid conversion of the economy into a socialist one in order to better secure socialism. Vanguard Communist praxis often involves making undesirables, political prisoners and criminals participate in a Forced Labour System. Marxism-Leninism Marxism–Leninism is the ideology combining Marxist socioeconomic theory and Leninist political praxis. Socialism Socialism is a range of economic and social systems characterised by social ownership and workers' self-management of the means of production as well as the political theories and movements associated with them. Anarcho-Communism Extreme decentralisation of state authority, if not complete abolishment of the state coupled with the social ownership over the means of production. Authoritarian Ideologies National Socialism National Socialism is a strictly racial form of Fascism in which the State is viewed as serving the race above all else. It is strongly characterised by fervent anti-semitism and racial and social Darwinism. National Socialism is usually a pan-racial ideology, meaning its final aim is the unification of a certain ethnic or racial group under a single nation-state. The emphasis on the socialist aspect of national socialism varies. Fascism Fascism rejects liberal democracy, international socialism and free-market capitalism in favour of a totalitarian one-party state, usually with a variant of National Syndicalism as its economic model. Fascism regards itself as an organic ideology, while all Fascist states follow key tenets they could vary drastically on individual policies and even economics. Despotism Despotism is a form of government in which a single entity rules with absolute power. Authoritarian Democracy Authoritarian Democracy combines a strong executive power with a representative parliament and a partially democratic political system.